This invention relates to hooks. More specifically, the present invention pertains to hook assemblages for removably attaching an object to a fixed surface.
Hooks are commonly used for attaching an object, such as a plaque or a painting, to a fixed surface, such as a wall. Conventional hooks include one hook member which is provided with an adhesive securement for attaching the hook to the object, but require an extraneous fastener such as a nail for securing the fastener to a wall. The required use of an extraneous fastener is a disadvantage of this arrangement, particularly because nails are not suitable for use in many types of walls.
Another problem with prior art hooks is that they do not lock the object to the wall, and only the force of gravity maintains the object in position on the wall. As a result, the object is always readily removable from the wall, sometimes undesirably, as when the object is inadvertently bumped. Prior art hooks also have the disadvantage of protruding from behind the object and being undesirably visible.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides a relatively simple and inexpensive hook assemblage which obviates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art hooks.